Master Shifu Is Kidnapped!
Saturday, June 19, 1998 It all began on a dark night in Orlando, Florida. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of Master Shifu, where there was a lighted window, and six figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived five green boys and a red panda. One of them was a tall, skinny, 17-year-old boy with green skin and black hair, wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. His name was Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second one was a 15-year-old, snake-like boy with green skin, a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked tongue, and catlike pupils, wearing a brown Kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. His name was Sanford D. Ingleberry AKA Snake, Ace's second-in-command, the second oldest, and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag to Ace whenever he falls out of line. The third one was a short 14-year-old boy with a Spanish accent, green skin, a large chin with rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, and short black emo-like hair covering his right eye, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, black pants, and matching shoes. His name was Arturo de la Guerra AKA Li'l Arturo, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth one was a 15-year-old ape-like boy with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. His name was Grubber J. Gribberish, the second youngest, the third oldest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang. The fifth one was a huge fat 15-year-old boy with green skin, short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. His name was William W. Williams AKA Big Billy, the second oldest, the third youngest, and the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The sixth and last one was a red panda with white and auburn fur, small bat-like ears, a raccoon-like tail with white and auburn stripes, auburn markings around his gray eyes, thick white eyebrows, and a thin mustache and goatee, wearing a reddish-brown silk robe with brown markings, dark brown trousers, and tan boots. His name was Master Shifu, the Gangreen Gang's mentor and babysitter. All six are celebrating the Gangreen Gang's birthday. Ace had just turned 17, Snake, Billy, and Grubber had just turned 15, and Arturo had just turned 14. "You know, Master Shifu," said Ace. "This is our very best birthday." Shifu smiled. "Ah, but...I haven't given you your presents yet." The Gangreen Gang gasped in excitement, and Snake chirped, "What are they? What are they?" "Now have patience, boys. Close your eyes, please." Shifu advised them. The Gangreen Gang covered their eyes. The red panda headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw the boys trying to sneak a peek between their fingers. "Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now." Shifu said. Arturo giggled as he and the others went back to covering their eyes. Shifu took out five toys that resembled flower buds - blue for Ace, orange for Snake, red for Arturo, purple for Grubber, and green for Billy. Shifu winded up the toys up before putting them down. Then Ace, Snake, Arturo, Grubber, and Billy all uncovered their eyes and smiled as they looked at the flowers that transformed into dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, pink heart-shaped noses, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in buns, which danced. "Oh, Master Shifu! Duh, you made these just for us?" Billy asked with a smile. "They're sssssssso beautiful!" Snake said. "One of them's my favorite color, amigo!" said Arturo. Grubber happily blew a raspberry in agreement. Unknown to the six, four figures were walking down the street and chuckling evilly as they went over to Shifu's house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toys have finished their dance. "Do you like them, boys?" asked Shifu. "We've never seen any toys like these!" Ace said. "I made it myself, and I thought you'd greatly enjoy them." said Shifu. "You're the most wonderful mentor and babysitter in the...in the whole world!" smiled Billy, as he and the others gave Shifu a hug. Unbeknownst to Ace, Snake, Arturo, Grubber, Billy, and Shifu, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. Shifu wrapped his arms around the Gangreen Gang protectively. "Who'ssssssss that?" gasped Snake. "I don't know." Shifu said, who was quite worried. He put the Gangreen Gang into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, boys! Stay in here and don't come out until I say so." Shifu closed the cupboard door...and in the nick of time as the same four figures burst in through the open window. The first was a woman with long hip-length magenta hair with a curl at the end and green eyes, wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tanktop underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. Her name was Jessie, a member of Team Rocket. The second one was a man with short chin-length light blue hair and light blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red R on the front, a black tanktop underneath, dark gray gloves, white pants with a purple rim around the waist, and dark gray boots. His name was James, Jessie's partner in Team Rocket. The third one was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail with his ovoid head featuring four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. His name was Meowth, Jessie and James' partner of Team Rocket. The fourth and last one was a 14-year-old boy that almost looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair, wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. His name was Vanitas. As Ace, Snake, Arturo, Grubber, and Billy peeked out, they gasped when they saw their mentor/babysitter fight with the humans and cat-like creature, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the Gangreen Gang further inside. "No, please! Let me go!" Shifu pleaded. "Now we gotcha, Master Shifu!" Meowth smirked. "Oh! Boys!" Shifu cried. Before long, all was silent. The boys were horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, Shifu were nowhere in sight! "Shifu, where are you?" Ace asked frantically. "Shifu, where are you?" Snake asked. He and the others looked out a broken window in hopes that Shifu around. Tears were shed as Arturo said, "Please answer..." And while Grubber sadly blew a raspberry, Billy called out, "SHIFU! SHIFU!!!" But Shifu was nowhere in sight. He had been kidnapped! Jillianjohns presents The Great Mouse Detective (Gangreen Gang version) With the voices of Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas David Gallagher as Riku Jesse McCartney as Roxas Jeff Glen Bennett as Ace, Grubber, and Big Billy Tom Kenny as Snake and Lil' Arturo Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk Kathleen Barr as Trixie Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer Rachael Lillis as Jessie Eric Stuart as James Jimmy Zoppi as Meowth Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Alyson Stoner as Xion and Willa Holland as Aqua Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies